Love Me
by Lynnie-chan
Summary: IchixGrimm I OWN NOTHING! DO NOT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE MALEXMALE OR ARE JUST GOING TO POINT OUT SOMETHING ISNT MINE I WILL GET ANGRY! {sorry some stupid trolls roaming around are begining to bother lynnie.}


~Hard To Love~

**LYRIC'S AND CHARACTER'S ARE NOT MINE! ALL CREATION'S OF LYRIC'S AND BLEACH CHARACTER'S GO TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNER'S. PLEASE NO FLAMES IF YOU DONT LIKE MY WORK, DONT READ IT. THIS IS MALEXMALE.**

I am insensitive I have a tendency to pay more attention to the things that I need.  
Sometimes I drink to much, sometimes I test your trust, sometimes I dunno Why you're staying with me?

Ichigo sighed lowly as he looked at the phone, he wasnt suprised that he had gotten the late night call, it was to be expected, it was Friday night. If he didnt get the call then he was worried. And as if on cue, right at one thirty seven, the phone rang. He sighed and rolled over in the empty bed and picked it up with a yawn.

"Yeah?"

"Im sorry Ichi, I really am, but he's getting rough with my customer's."

"S'Alright, im coming."

I am a short fuse, I am a wrecking ball crashing into your heart like I do You're like a Sunday morning full of grace and full of Jesus I wish that I Could be more like you.

Grimmjow had a man by the neck pushed against a wall when he felt a hand on his arm and he looked down through blurry red eyes and stared a few seconds before blinking again and dropped the man and allowed himself to bed out of the bar by his Ichigo, the only one who ever really cared enough to come and drag him out of whatever shithole he had wound up in. Damn, and the orangette had that look, cinnimon brown eyes were shadowed with pain and sorrow..

I'm hard to love, hard to love, I don't make it easy, I couldn't do it if I Stood where you stood, I'm hard to love, hard to love, you say that you need me, I don't deserve It but I love that you love me. Goood Love me good "Sorry, long day.."  
"Uh huh."  
"Mad?"  
"No, tired."

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo pulled his shoes and sock's off along with his jean's and shirt. Then he took his jacket off and put a bucket by the bed, and then layed him down before he moved to the bed himself and crawled in. Grimmjow sighed, his mind was fuzzy and swimming, but he wasnt so far gone that he couldnt see the look Ichigo game him and it made him just a little more sick to his stomach than your morning hang over, he had promised Ichigo a good life, and he wasnt delivering, he was making his Ichigo sad, he probly had other offer's to be with someone else.. With a pained sigh he closed his eyes and let the beer finally claim him in unconciousness.

Girl you've given me a million second chances and I don't ever wanna take You for granted, I'm just a man, I'm just a man

Morning came with a head ache a fuzz memory of the night before. The most that the blue eyed man remembered was drinking alot, and coming home, he vaugly remembered seeing Ichigo the night before, but he wasnt sure. Though he forced the thought's out, and got up and walked towards the shower and got in, though after a shower he got out, towel around his waist and was greeted with the smell of hot coffee..

Hard to love, hard to love, oh I don't make it easy and I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood.  
I'm hard to love, hard to love and you say that you need me, I don't Deserve it but I love that you love me. good. You love me good.

Walking into the kitchen he saw Ichigo, coffee made along with egg's and bacon, and haunched over the table studying the medical book. Memories of last night came to his mind and the man sighed and put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder's and began to rub gentally to work out the knot's that he could feel just bearly touching him, he didnt deserve this man who loved him so loyally.

"Ichi, I know that im I'm hard to love, and you say that you need me, I don't deserve It but I love that you love me good."

Whispered words brushed the young medical student's ear and he turned tired brown eyes to the man who was rubbing his shoulder's and gave a small smile and leaned foward pressing his lips to Grimmjow's and nodded.

"I know."

Love that you love me Good.


End file.
